


Eternal Flame

by Banshee1013



Series: To Infinity And Beyond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Some things were built to last.





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/suggestions welcome!
> 
> Incoming fluff in 5... 4... 3... 2...
> 
> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D

Dean stares at the proffered hand. Soft orchestral music begins to play, and his eyes are briefly dazzled by the sudden spotlight in the dim room.  
  
He follows the hand to its source - black shirt at the wrist, cuff glowing with dark blue gems peeking out from a brilliant white jacket sleeve. Black collar under the jacket fastened at the neck by a shaded blue tie, purple fading to indigo fading to azure blue the color of Cas' eyes, sparkling in the light. Dean follows the tie upwards.  
  
The spotlight casts a glowing halo around Cas' head but does not dim the incandescence of his blue eyes, glowing spotlights of their own as he beams down on Dean, a soft smile on his face.  
  
"May I have this dance?" his voice barely a whisper and just audible over the music as the first chorus starts.  
  
_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'…_  
  
Dean takes his hand and Cas leads him to the dance floor as the spotlight follows.  
  
Dean remembers practicing this but nerves have the better of him for a moment, and he fights not to stumble. Cas places a steadying hand around his waist, under the dark blue jacket matching Cas' tie and pressing against the soft silk of the light pink vest at his back. Dean had originally protested against pink - especially the glittery pink of the vest front and matching bow tie - but Cas insisted the color highly complimented his skin tone and when seeing it for himself during the fitting, he had to agree.  
  
_Can you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?_  
  
Cas rests his other hand on Dean's shoulder and gives him a bright smile. "I… got you," he says, coining Dean's phrase.  
  
Dean cannot deny Cas anything when he smiles at him like that.  
  
He returns the smile, sliding a hand to Cas' waist under the suit jacket, feeling the softness of the black silk shirt and absently running his fingers in tight circles against the small of his back. Cas' eyes close briefly at the touch but snap back open when Dean places his other hand on his shoulder and nods, taking a steadying breath.  
  
_Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming,  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_  
  
Cas takes lead, guiding Dean in a light waltz around the floor.  
  
_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_  
  
Dean shifts his hand from Cas' shoulder to his own, grasping Cas' hand there and spinning him around, tucking Cas' back against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, breathing a kiss into his neck before spinning him back to face him, then pulling him close and taking the lead.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he breathes against his ear as they sail around the floor.  
  
"With my life, yes." Cas pulls back, eyes squinting. "With this dance… I'm not too sure…"  
  
Dean grins, eyes sparkling, and Cas' heart flutters. He nods. "Yes."  
  
_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_  
  
Dean pulls Cas close, then slides his hands to Cas' waist and lifts him, spinning him around twice, Cas' eyes wide when they meet Dean's as he slowly lowers him back to the floor.  
  
Cas, breathless, takes the lead again as the instrumental bridge begins, willing his pounding heart to return to a normal pace.  
  
As Dean stares into Cas' eyes, memories of all their "firsts" flash by…  
… their first date, laying in a field watching clouds and meteors…  
… their first kiss, in the "cave" in the Bunker watching 'Tombstone', when Dean realized why Cas had said "I'm your Huckleberry" back in Dodge City and what an idiot he had been...  
… the first time they made love, after a particularly brutal hunt that nearly ended Cas' life, began out of fear and relief but ending in joy and sweet release.  
  
_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_  
  
Cas suddenly stops in the middle of the dance floor, pulling Dean to a stop as well. Dean's eyes widen in confusion, then soften at the expression on Cas' face - eyes wide and bright with unshed tears, lips parted in a sudden gasp of breath.  
  
Dean cups his face and presses his forehead into Cas', the pad of his thumb brushing over Cas' cheek as a tear slides down it.  
  
"Hey… hey, babe. I got you." He presses a gentle kiss onto both cheeks, then reaching for Cas’ hand, lifts it to kiss the infinity symbol tattooed on the ring finger, matching the one on his own. "Now and forever."  
  
As the chorus repeats, Cas places an arm around Dean's waist, the other behind his neck, and sliding a foot out straight behind him, bends Dean over his bent knee. Dean flails for a minute before relaxing into it, a hand on Cas' waist and the other behind his head, and pulls him down into a deep kiss.  
  
As the song ends, Cas straightens, pulling Dean back up, both of them breathless. Neither move, eyes locked, hands still at waist and neck, and time stands still.  
  
After an eternity, and too soon, a voice breaks the silence.  
  
"Friends and Family, I have the honor…," Sam stops, clears his throat, and continues, voice choked with emotion, "and great joy, to present to you my brother and his husband - Dean and Castiel Winchester."  
  
Cas beams into Dean's eyes and, grasping Dean's hand, raises it to kiss the tattoo on his ring finger, as friends and family gather around them.  
  
"Now, and Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering where I got my inspiration for Cas and Dean's outfits: 
> 
> [Cas ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxWL3Nih6QG/)  
> [Dean](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxm5TBknswC/)
> 
> Both beautiful works of art that I'm happy to have hanging on my work cube wall - I get to see these shiny lovely boys every day!  
> Be sure to check out *all* of Jackie's art while you're there, she's A MAY ZING.


End file.
